In A Dream
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: There was a girl. He was sent to her, then was pulled away from her. And now he will find her again.


Title: In A Dream

Author: Me

Fandom: Legion

Pairing: Michael/OC

Summary: There was a girl. He was sent to her, then was pulled away from her. And now he will find her again.

…

OC: Zobelle Hanson: Natalie Portman

…

Chapter One:

Zobelle Hanson was just a regular girl once. Like Charlie, she was a mom. Twin boys, Tim and Trevor, who were now 5 years old. She knew that Charlie wasn't going to keep her baby. But she also knew that Charlie was more talk than bite. Zobelle's dad, Bob, knew that his grandsons were 'different', that they were something special; a real, true gift. He was actually glad that Zobelle knew who the boys' dad was, even if she wouldn't tell her dad and brother…even though she apparently told Charlie.

It was cold, it was dark, it was wet and Michael REALLY didn't want to be there. But he knew he didn't have a choice. He was tired and shaky, especially from the landing he just pulled in that alley. He leaned on the cool, damp brick wall and ran a hand over his shaved head. He hunched a bit, trying to keep his warmth in the cold, and pulled his coat tight, looking around at his surroundings at the same time. The slow rumble of thunder after a moment, and another rainfall starting, motivated Michael to get moving.

Zobelle looked outside, from the inside of her dad's diner. It was raining, which was surprising out in the desert, but it was also something they were a little thankful for. Since it was the middle of the night, the diner was closed, but Zobelle was still in there. She kept wrapped up in her heavy blanket, staring out at the moon. She let out a sigh before she slid out of the booth and made her way toward the back, where she and her boys were set up in one of the back rooms. The room was surprisingly warm, despite the rest of the place being cold. Of course, the wall mounted heaters could have had something to do with it. Bob had Jeep's help mounting them above the floors, away from anything that could catch on fire.

Michael shrugged off his coat, pulling out his ornate knife, which looked like an exaggerated bowie knife, and just looked at it for a moment. He just knew what he was about to do was going to hurt. Michael crouches a bit, so he can reach back and he unfolded his wings. Out in the desert, as if on cue, two little boys started to toss in their sleep. Michael decided to do it fast, hoping that it would hurt less. Not that hoping would help in that situation. He brought the knife down quickly, the sick sound of tearing skin bouncing off the walls of the alley. At the same time, Zobelle and Jeep were holding the twins down as they seemed to seizure, the two little boys screaming bloody murder in phantom pain.

Michael's eyes flicked around when he heard the phantom scream, after his wings hit the ground in a wet plop. It didn't even take him two seconds to realize what the sound could have been.

"Zo…" He whispered softly, a smile almost brought to his face.

Zobelle lifted her head, looking over at her brother, who's mouth was zipped shut…so to speak. He was holding Trevor tight to his chest, the little boy panting and crying. Jeep was the only one who could see the boys' wings…outside of Zobelle, though they didn't have that collar around their neck like their dad had.

"Michael…" Zobelle whispered, the name a sort of answer/prayer, breathless and happy.

In the bathroom of Gun and Sport world, after…for some reason…impulsively stealing a couple of stuffed animals from the toy store a couple doors down, he tossed a first aid kit into the bathroom's sink.

"Zo?"

Zobelle turned, seeing her dad standing in the doorway. She looked back to where Jeep was curled up asleep with the boys. She quietly left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

"What was that all 'bout?" Bob asked softly, "Charlie almost stormed in here herself."

Zobelle sighed heavily, running a hand through short, short light brown hair.

"You know the boys are different, right?" She asked, sounding every inch the southern belle, just like her little brother still had his accent.

Bob nodded, "Those two just seem to know things. Can feel things."

She chuckled almost bitterly, "I think they felt something alright," She sighed, then looked at her dad, "I think they felt their father."

Bob's brows furrowed. Michael stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, shaking racing thought from his head. He threaded the needle with fishing line, being the only thing he could find and turned before pain-stakingly stitching up the wounds left from where he cut his wings off. Zobelle and Bob ended up bursting into the room when the boys started screaming again. As Michael stitched, he could hear that phantom scream again.

…

The next day, probably around noon or so, Bob was 'attempting' to fix the TV in the diner by smacking the shit out of it. Emphasis on ATTEMPTING. Zobelle walked three glasses of chocolate milk to a booth where the twins sat with a customer's daughter.

"They hate to eat or drink alone," Zobelle explained with a look to the girl's parents.

The dad took it at face value, but the mother's eyes narrowed on Zobelle. The girl saw the look, took note of it, but didn't say a word. She drank the chocolate milk, watching the boys in front of her.

"Lord as my witness, Bob," Percy laughed as Zobelle walked his way, "one of these days that thing's going to hit you back."

Zobelle snickered and Bob glared at the back of her head.

"Whaddya talkin' about, Percy?" Bob ignored the laughter still coming from his daughter, "we got a special relationship here."

"Yeah," Percy snorted, looking from the grill to Zobelle, who was switching out order pads, "they got names for that kind of relationship."

"Yeah, Dad," Zobelle chuckled, "fetishist and abuse."

Bob glared at Zobelle once more, Sandra and Howard Anderson, the teen girl's parents, stared at her in open shock. While Audrey, the girl, was just laughing outright.

"Zo," Charlie bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Zobelle and Percy stood side by side at the grill, the twins having head back to their room with their mom in the back, to watch cartoons and curl up under her blankets. Zobelle and Percy listened to the exchange with the Andersons, Zobelle giving a 'good answer' to Audrey's answer to her dad's question.

Michael had piled bag after bag of weapons into the car, keeping the two stuffed animals on his person, stuffed in the oversized pockets of his coat. He knew exactly where he was going, but he had no idea what he was in for when he got there. What, or more specifically…WHO, he would find there. He kept the film strip from a photo booth in his hand. He had longer hair in that strip of pictures.

But then again, so did the girl. The picture strip was done the very last time he ever got to see her. They were both over-the-moon-crazy in love. Heck, the girl was even seven months pregnant with twins. But Michael had been recalled. Told that his purpose was served. Told that his purpose siring two future 'soldiers' was done and he was to 'come home'. This was, of course, BEFORE He had lost his faith in Humanity.

He had been told that those angels who sired 'planned' children, that they were bonded to the child, that they could feel the child and the child could feel them. He wondered if that was what the phantom screams were; both when he cut off his wings and when he stitched up the wounds. Then he thought about it for a moment, looking at the picture strip, at the girl's swollen belly.

Screams. As in more than one. As in the possibility of twins. The corner of Michael's mouth twitched, like he was going to smile.

Not only was he a father. But to twins.

…

Zobelle noticed the look Audrey gave the guy walking in with Charlie, inwardly laughing at the utter horror on Sandra and Howard's faces. She elbowed Percy and motioned him to look before the couple's look changed, snickering along with him when he looked back to her.

Bob looked over at Zobelle and Percy, who were snickering like a couple of little girls, so he looked around at everybody else. That's when he saw the looks on the faces of Sandra and Howard, then how Audrey was looking at the man Charlie was currently selling cigarettes to.

And with a roll of his eyes, he went back to what he had been doing before.

Michael was getting closer to his destination now, one hand finger the ear of a gender neutral soft green rabbit. In his other pocket, was a soft yellow rabbit. He'd ended up grabbing other kiddie things before he'd set on his way. Two kids blankets, a matching soft yellow and green to the rabbits. As well as two child's sleeping bags. They were Disney Princess ones, though. A Sleeping Beauty and a Little Mermaid. Though, he had the strangest feeling that whoever he was about to give them to, that they wouldn't mind one bit.

Audrey held a shaky Tim in her lap, helping him eat. Tim was weaker than his younger twin, he always had been.

"So you guys like Disney Princesses?" She chuckled.

Trevor nodded, "I like Awiel," He admitted, "I t'ink she haves pwetty hair."

Audrey smiled at how he talked.

"And what about your brother?" She asked, helping Tim take a sip of water.

"Timmy wikes Awowa," He grinned.

Audrey's brow furrowed and Kyle called across the diner.

"He means Sleeping Beauty."

Audrey nodded a thanks to Kyle, who tucked back into his banana pancakes, while Audrey turned her attention back to Tim and Trevor. Zobelle came over and Trevor scoot over, letting his mother sit down before he climbed into her lap.

"How old are they?"

Zobelle looked behind her to see that it was Audrey's dad that asked the question.

"They're five," She chuckled softly, running a hand over Trevor's wavy blonde locks, "they act like little clones of my brother," Bob and Percy made a sound to the affirmative, Charlie nodding, "but they look just like their father," she sighed softly, Sandra catching the tone that Zobelle missed the father of her twins, "his hair, his eyes.."

She lifted her head when her dad gave the TV a good thwap again.

"What's wrong with you today?" He asked the TV.

Zobelle's brows furrowed. The twins whimpered softly, like they always did when they got a bad feeling. The sound confused Audrey, but she saw that Zobelle seemed to know what it was about.

"I told you to get the satellite tv, man," Percy spoke, breaking a somewhat uneasy silence, "but you don't wanna listen."

Bob rolled his eyes at Percy, though he was still facing the TV.

"What the hel…" He paused, remembering to watch his language because of the boys, "heck…do I need that crap for?"

The boys actually giggled when he said crap, which brought a little grin to his face.

"History channel, man," Percy laughed, the giggles of the twins infectious, making everybody else amused in some way.

"I got all the history I can take," Bob said under his breath, though everybody heard him.

Charlie rolled her eyes, taking a sip of water.

"That's for sure," She grumbled, not seeing Bob's head snap to the side when he heard her.

"What's your problem now?" He asked, not in the best of moods, though that should have been obvious to her before.

He smacked the TV again, after turning back to it.

"Where do I start?" She rolled her eyes, finishing her water before going in the back to take the glass to the sink.

Bob glared at the TV in front of him, sighing heavily.

"You know," He spoke, not really to anyone in particular, "this was the top-of-the-line model when I bought it," vaguely seeing Zobelle in the corner of his eye, taking the boys into the back.

Then he could see Charlie coming back out, before his full focus returned back to the malfunctioning tv in front of him.

"Yeah," Charlie snorted, "in the fifties."

"You shouldn't be watchin' anyways," He grumbled under his breath, before changing his tone for the sake of his own sanity, "okay, baby," he clapped and rubbed his hands together, "this is gonna do it."

One more whack sure did it. But a returning Zobelle could see that it wasn't as one would have hoped. That color bar picture that usually came with an emergency broadcast system alert popped up, that annoying droning monotone sound filling the front of the diner.


End file.
